The invention relates to a method for forming a hole in the ground, particularly for forming a foundation element or the like in the ground, wherein a hollow body, such as a tube open at the lower and upper sides is urged into the ground, and the ground which has penetrated into the hollow body is removed from the hollow body by means of pressurized fluid which, after the hollow body has been brought to depth in the ground, is supplied into the hollow body near the lower side thereof and which presses the ground in the hollow body upwardly; as well as to a hollow body open at the lower and upper sides such as a tube and adapted for use in this method.
In a known method as described hereinabove, after the hollow body has reached its lowermost position in the ground, a cable end loop, which lies in the hollow body near the lower end thereof is closed when the cable, which is being led upwardly along the outer side of the hollow body, is pulled at its upper end, causing the end loop to cut through the ground so as to form a lower surface for the ground in the hollow body.
However, the use of such an end loop has the disadvantage that it can get out of order during work although it is received in a V-shaped groove formed in the interior of the body and furthermore the end loop can be moved upwardly one sided at its connection to the upwardly extending cable as a result of the upwardly directed force exerted thereon, whereby the cut through the ground will be inclined. This latter is very undesirable, because hereby the lower face of the foundation element or the like to be formed in the ground will also be inclined and will exert great horizontal forces on the ground under influence of a vertical load.